


The hot new guy

by treesaretall



Series: Saphael mini fics [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blushing!Simon, Cool Raphael, F/F, Fluff, M/M, No vampires, No warlock, Pet Names, Raphael can blush too, Raphael is kind of out of character, Raphael is the new hot guy, Simon has a crush on Raphael, Simon is a loser, Simon is a nerd, no shadowhunters, school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesaretall/pseuds/treesaretall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon wants to stare at Raphael all day but he can't.<br/>or<br/>Simon has a huge crush on the new guy : Raphael Santiago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! So this is my first Shadowhunters oneshot. English is not my native language so... please don't be mad if there's any faults, just correct them in the comments please. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Simon was a geek and maybe even a nerd. He wasn’t a loser though. He had friends, like Clary and …. Okay, maybe he was a little bit of a loser but at least he had a best friend! She was really beautiful too! Plus, every one at school knew his name, that’s a bonus isn’t it? The reason why they knew his name wasn’t really positive but no one had to know, right?

Anyway, Simon doesn’t hate school. Why would anyone hate school when there’s a total sex bomb in it? No, he isn’t taking about Alec, he has a boyfriend for Christ’s sake! He isn’t taking about Izzy either, that would be awkward… she’s dating his best friend. Nope, his not taking about Jace, that guy is a douche.

He’s talking about the hot and sexy Raphael Santiago. The new guy. Everyone is talking about Raphael. His hair is perfection, his eyes are perfection, his skin is perfection, his lips are perfection and even his style’s perfection. Everything about him is perfect.

Sadly, he isn’t in any of Simon’s Monday classes. So maybe today, he’ll be in one of them. God… it would be heaven to be able to look at Raphael for a good 50 minutes. Hopefully the teacher will place him in front and not in the back.

“Simon? Simon?”

Blinking out of daze, Simon looks at the person who was calling his name. It was Clary, duh.

“Yeah, what?”

“Idiot. The bell just rang. Are you gonna stay there all day? Or are you coming with me to math class?” She answered, while walking away.  
“Oh, yeah yeah. I’m coming”

He got up, took his bag and ran after Clary. That bitch was already walking without waiting for him.

\--

Urgh Math. Maybe he hated school after all. Why waste time doing dumb shit, when he could binge watch all of his favorites movies?! Like, Star Wars is way better then this hell-

Oh. Damn, never mind. Like he said earlier school is awesome. He love’s it.

“Class! Please stop talking for a while and listen up! This is Raphael Santiago; he just came yesterday from… uhm…”

Teachers can be so dumb.

“Mexico.”

Holy fucking shit. His voice was like honey. So thick and soft and god, it was sexy as fuck. Well, honey isn’t sexy but add any word with the name Raphael and bam! It’s fucking sexy.

“Yeah, like I was saying, he just came from Mexico a few days earlier. So please be nice, as nice as you teenagers can be. Now, Raphael, your place will be over there, at the only empty desk, next to … um”

“Urgh. How many times will it take for you to remember my name! It’s Camille! Urgh!”

Ew, bitch. And nooooooooo. Simon’s only wish was for Raphael to be in front! Now he’s in the back! A place where, one: he can’t stare without being obvious, and two: Camille sits there and she will obviously steal the hot guy from him.

His life is now officially over.

“What are you groaning about?” Whispered Clary.

“Nothing. Nothing. I just wish we took the back seats this year.”

“Really Simon? I asked for that and you clearly said: But Clary! The back is for losers! I want to sit in the middle!”

“What?! I never said that!”

“Uh, yes you did!”

Tch. No he didn’t.

\--

Yass, lunch time. Now he can for sure stare at the beautiful and inhuman new dude, like he did yesterday. Sadly, he wasn’t in ANY of his morning classes! What did he ever do to God?!

“Clary! Come on! We are late!”

“Simon! You can’t be late for lunch! Now let go of my arm! Why are you so eager? Are you that hungry? I told you, in the morning you always have to eat, it’s the most import- “

“I ate this morning! I’m just worried that all of the places will be stolen.”

“Izzy is always there to, like you say it, ‘protect’ our table. So stop lying and just tell me. If you don’t I’ll go in your room and I’ll destroy all of your mov-”

“Okay! Okay! Damn... Why you gotta be so rude? Don’t you know I’m human too? Why you gott-”

“Simon!”

“Okay! I’ll tell you! It’s just that I’m excited to see someone…”

“Who? Jace?”

“Ew! No!”

“Well who then? Come on, Simon! Is that person going to eat at our table?”

“Sadly, no. It’s just a new crush, Clary. You don’t have to go all Hulk on me.”

“Tell me.”

“Okay! Okay! Hey look! Is that Izzy flirting with someone again?!”

“Sim- Wait what?!” As soon as Clary looked at the direction where her girlfriend was Simon ran as fast as he could away from her.

Once he was out of the cafeteria he slowed down. God that was close! If Clary would have known that he had the hots for Raphael he’d be dead. At least now he can avoid her for the rest of the-

“Ouf.” He fell the ground.

Fuck. What the actual fuck? Since when was there a wall in the middle of the hallway?! Is it new?

“Are you okay?”

Oh shit. It’s honey voice, uh, Raphael, he meant. He looked up.

“No. ah, Yea- um Yes. I- I am.”

God how embarrassing. Out of all the puns and cool flirty things he could have said, he just said some dumb shit. Now that must be soooo attractive.

But it must have been something because, sex god laughed. And damn if only he had his phone to record it. Is that creepy? Tch, he doesn’t care. He just heard heaven so he can think what he wants.

The hand of sex god – maybe he should stop with all those names, he does have one after all… Anyway, _Raphael_ ’s hand reached out for him and without any hesitance Simon took it. It was warm and strong; he could hold it all day. After getting up with the help of honey voi-ahem: _Raphael_ , Simon just stood there awkwardly and placed his hand in his pockets after -sadly- letting go of Raphael’s.

“What’s your name?”

“Me?! Oh, um, it’s Simon.”

“Simon. Nice. Mine’s Raphael.”

Yeah, he knows but he didn’t say it. That would be awkward. And, holy damn, even Simon’s name was now sexy. The way he said it… damn.  
He had to stop fangirling over everything Raphael did or said.

“I’m new here.”

Simon knows that too. Saying it wouldn't be awkward so:  
“Yeah. I know.”

“And I haven’t really met anyone worth of being my friend, yet.”

Woah, um bitch? What does he mean worth? Is Simon less attracted because of Raphael's kind of bitch attitude? Hahaha, nope. Raphael is still hot as fuck.

“Oh, um good for you? Or not. I mean, oh?”

And wow. Heaven’s bells just rang again (he’s talking about his laugh).

“Yeah, but you seem worth it.”

Is Simon blushing? Pff, no. What even is blushing? Is it a real word? Must not be, because he never heard of it.

“Ah… um, really?”

Raphael has a big smirk that is really hot too. Everything is hot about Raphael.

“Yes. Now, where’s that table of yours? I’m hungry, can I eat with you and your friends?”

Holy- Wha- Is he? Oh my god. Best day ever.

“Totally!” Said Simon, maybe to loud and eager, but eh, who cares.

And Raphael laughed for the third time. Simon made him laugh three freaking times.

“Cool, who knows… maybe we’ll end up being more then friends.”

And if Simon was blushing… No one had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmm, maybe i'll do a second part where it's Raphel's point of view or even a follow of what happens after this....
> 
> anyway, thanks to every one who read, kudos, or/and even commented.c:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Simon have been dating for two months. 
> 
> And Raphael likes to think about Simon a lot in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short, but it's better then nothing... I hope ;P
> 
> ps: I used the words blush and cute way to many times.

Who would have thought that Raphael would be dating a guy? Not him for sure. He thought that he was the straightest guy in the world. Apparently not because for 2 months he has been dating a really cute guy. His boyfriend was really adorable without knowing it.

He had these glasses that would always drop down his nose. He had a smile that was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. His hair was so fluffy and soft. And… holy shit he sounds so gay.

Well technically he is but Raphael prefers to call himself Simonsexual.

Anyway, back to Simon, his blush was the cutest thing ever. He blushed at any compliment. And when Raphael says any he means any.

One time, when it had only been two weeks since they started dating, Raphael simply said to Simon that his taste in movies was interesting and Simon was on fire for a good five minutes. He doesn’t get why that made him blush but oh well, now he knows that everyday he can make Simon go red.

Seeing Simon blush was everything but damn… seeing him flustered was even better. When he would be under him, panting, flustered and –

Yeah no, thinking about that in class wasn’t the best thing to do.

“Raphael?” whispered Simon.

“Yeah?” Raphael was so happy that he wasn’t sitting beside that little crazy bitch anymore. Damn she was annoying. Luckily, the teacher decided to change the students’ seats and now he’s beside his boyfriend.

“Are you okay?” asked Simon, “You’re kind of getting red.”

That’s what he was saying, thinking about Simon under him wasn’t the most intelligent thing to do.

“What were you thinking about?” continued Simon.

“You.” Answered Raphael. And, there was Simon’s beautiful blush.

His cheeks were red and even his ears. Gosh he’s cute. And hot.

“Raph!” almost yelled Simon and he punched his arm, “Don’t say things like that in school!”

“Aw, come on babe. I just said that I was thinking about you.” Simon’s blush darkened.

Was Raphael doing it on purpose? Maybe… Anyway, who would get mad at him for making Simon blush? Right, no one. No one but Simon, because apparently he hates blushing.

“Simon?” whispered Raphael, “Hey, why are you ignoring me?”

Raphael poked Simon every time he called him,

“Babe?” poke

“Honey?” poke

“Sugar?” another poke

“Baby cake?” poke

“Sweet cheeks?” and a poke

“Baeeee?” po-

“Ew! Raph! Just ew! No!” Simon did a disgusted face, “You know that bae is just no.”

“I know, but it did get you to talk did it?” he smirked.

He thought that perhaps Simon would just ignore him once again but he got up and walked away.

“What? Hey Simon?! Where are you going?” They’re in the middle of a class!

“Oh, _honey_. Maybe if you would stop ‘flirting’ like you think you’re doing,  you would have heard the bell. Now, _Boo_ , I have to go in History. So see you later  _handsome_.”

\--

Simon laughed. His boyfriend always thought that it was easy to make Simon blush.

But, making Raphael blush was easier...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> and please don't be scared to comment. Comments are always fun to read!


End file.
